In the related art, there is a known scanning endoscope apparatus employing a spiral scanning method (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the spiral scanning method, by causing a distal end of an optical fiber to be oscillated along a spiral trajectory, illumination light emitted from the distal end of the optical fiber is scanned over an imaging subject along the spiral scanning trajectory.